Lovely Rivalry
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Yami no Yuugi have always been rivals. Until one day Yami gets own body and Seto challenged him to one last duel. But this time the stakes and feelings are iring are Seto and Yami yaoi.


Rea: ok hey yall...this is my 2nd one shot as it says below. i hope yall like it if not sorry i can't help ya with that! But ya more One-Shots to come soon!

Lovely Rivalry

(2nd One-Shot)

My name? Well I don't know my true real name but I am referred to as Yami No Yuugi, Yami for short. I'm a trapped soul within the confines of my millennium pendant or my aibou's heart. Who's my aibou you ask? He's the youth that set me free of darkness that I was sealed in for 3,000 years…but more on him later.

Being able to see the sky again is wonderful. But then again winning every duel against my "forever sworn opponent," can get very boring. Now this opponent who never gives up is Seto Kaiba. He's head of Kaiba Corp., or KC for short, and is known for his arrogance. But I wish he would stop challenging me to duels, he knows he can't win, so my aibou can get on with his life. Plus to top it all off Kaiba will insult me, my aibou, and my friends! Just like yesterday.

//Flash Back To Yesterday//

After I won the duel, again, I sigh as I walk over to the kneeling Kaiba. In the end I offer my hand and he slaps it away, "I don't need your help, Yami! You're just a cocky little brat with a few lucky moves!" he claims.

//End Flashback//

It always ends the same. First the insult which results in the glare and as a final point…he walks away till the next duel. But everything and anything can change in an instant…and it happen that one faithful night.

Yugi, my aibou, awoke me from deep in his heart. With a smile on his face he asks me if I could come out for a moment. He always knows what's troubling me and recently its been over me being only a spirit. As I appear, in a spirit form, on his on bed he asks me a question, "Other me, what have you always wanted?" I feel confused so I plead for him to tell me, "Yugi if it's important I would really like to know." His smile just grows into a grin as he answers my plea, "Well, don't ask me how, but…tonight we're going to Tokyo to one of the main science department labs." Now I'm just suspicious, "Aibou why would we go there?" He rubs the back of his head as he thinks of a way to explain it to me, "Well you could say…by the morning you'll have your own body!" I was shocked, excited, and confused at the same time. But before I can retort another question Yugi insists that I go back into his heart and rest till then.

It seemed like forever when Yugi finally awoke me. Unfortunately before I could question anything at all silver light engulfed everything. As soon as the light came it died and everything went black as the night sky.

How long was I out? Where am I? Where was I? Just as these questions swam in my head I heard a tiny innocent voice; Yugi! "Yami's AWAKE!" he hollered. "He's speaking of me? Who is he talking to?" I thought. I open my eyes to see Yugi's room and him hovering over me. Yugi suddenly shot out of the room and I heard him run down the stairs. On the other hand I just sat up out of the bed. I wondered, "What's so important about me that Yugi has to fuss over?" So I get to my feet and walk over to the mirror. The reflection in the mirror was overwhelming. I looked like me but…I was human. Ok I know I'm human but I'm not a spirit any more! The minute I plop back down on the bed Yugi walks in. "What's wrong?" Yugi asks. I mange to stutter out an answer, "I…Yugi…h-how did I get like this?" "Well…I don't actually know. We went to Tokyo and the science lab and after that I can't really remember." I sigh and begin to think, "I am fully grateful for this body but I have know idea how I got it." Yugi cheerfully expresses what we should do, "Let's go to the park!" I nod and we leave for the park.

Once there we head over to the big tree, at the far end of the park, and sit down below it. Then I hear a voice that I dread so much at times. "Yami?! Where are you? I know you're here! Yami" Kaiba yells. I turn to Yugi and demand, "Don't tell him where I am." Yugi nods and just sits there while I climb up the tree. Not a minute later Kaiba comes into the view with Mokuba. As soon as they are close enough Kaiba starts to demand for answers, "Where is Yami?!" Yugi just sits there and speaks calmly, "Kaiba, I don't know. He was able to get his own body and well ya haven't seen him since." Kaiba stutters, "His o-own b-b-body?" Yugi just smiles and nods while I ponder, "Why did Kaiba stutter? Why would he care?" But my thoughts are interrupted when Mokuba pipes in, "Yugi, would you like to go get some ice cream? They have a discount today." Yugi stands and smiles, "Of course I'd love to." Kaiba nods to Mokuba and then both of them leave for ice cream.

The branch I'm on makes a creaking noise, which means the weight on the branch probably isn't balanced out. But when I go to move my foot, it slips, and I go crashing down to the ground. In the process I hear someone say, "Oof," as I land. I must've fallen on Kaiba because when I open my eyes I see his white trench coat. In my head thoughts are everywhere as I start to think, "Great now he's found me. What am I going to do? I could just lie and say…he is comfy though and the scent he has….is driving me crazy, in a good way…I love him. Wait what am I saying?! Then again ever since we met I felt something…I know I did! I had to…"

I'm thrown from my thoughts when Kaiba asks me a question, "Yami, do you mind LETTING GO!" Just then I realize I was clinging to his shirt…so I quickly let go and stand up. As Kaiba stands as well he begins to speak, "Yami, I want one last duel. After this I'll never ask for another duel. But this time…if I win I want to know why…you avoid me?" I give him my answer, "Deal…but if I win then you have to tell me why you happen to be so obsessed with me." Kaiba gulps but still nods yes.

(A/N: Hey it's me Rea….just to let you know, I'm not going to write the duel, sorry if you wanted me to)

As Kaiba's life points his zero, the holograms disappeared, I walk over to him. Once to him he sighs and begins to speak, "Yami I want you never to call me Kaiba again…I want you to call me Seto from now on, no matter what." I go to interrupt him but he quickly starts to talk again, "Since I started dueling you I've ended up falling for you…so after all the tournaments I decided the only way to ever see you again is if I dueled you. Yami, I'm madly in love with you I know you probably don't feel the same so I'll save you the time and I'll just leave." He turns to walk away but I grab his hand, causing him to stop and turn around to face me. I look into his eyes as I retort, "Seto…I don't know if we'll have a happy ending but I want to risk it all…with you. I love you too Seto." We embrace and tilt our heads so we are looking into each others eyes. Throughout this lovely rivalry I've always want to hear those three magical words that makes you heart burn with love and passion. Especially as Seto leaned his head to meet my lips with his in a kiss, he whispered those words to me. Now I have no doubt at all if I should kiss him. So as our lips meet I knew life had only just begun for me!


End file.
